Una hora de tu tiempo
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: Hay veces en que es necesario escuchar a los hijos. Pasen y lean.


Una hora de tu tiempo.

Fugaku Uchiha era un hombre trabajador, frió y muy maduro; al menos eso pensaba el pequeño Sasuke sobre su padre. Como su papá era un hombre ocupado jamás tenía tiempo para él, si no estaba trabajando estaba entrenando y si no estaba entrenando estaba ayudando a su hermano Itachi con sus técnicas shinobi. Su mamá siempre decía que aun era muy pequeño para pelear o usar armas y en eso tenía toda la razón ya que el solo tenía 4 años de edad. Lo que mas le molestaba a Sasuke era el hecho de que su padre siempre tenía tiempo para su trabajo y su entrenamiento; tiempo para su madre y para su hermano… tenía tiempo para todos menos para él. Fugaku siempre había sido frió con todos pero alguna que otra vez encontraba una manera de hacer sentir a su madre que la amaba; con su hermano era diferente ya que siempre le demostraba lo orgulloso que estaba de sus logros con su típica frase: _"–Ese es mi chico."_ Pero a Sasuke lo hacía sentir invisible ante sus ojos.

* * *

Fugaku llego agotado después de otro odioso día de trabajo; si el trabajo era odioso pero el siempre decía que el trabajo es primero que nada. El trabajaba en la policía y también era el líder del clan Uchiha así que su deber era ver por su clan y por konoha. Mientras que terminaba de guardar su papeleo vio llegar a su pequeño hijo de 4 años que corría hacia él con una gran sonrisa en su cara, cosa que a Fugaku no le gusto nada… lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era ser molestado.

–Hola papá, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –pregunto su hijo mostrándose un poco tímido.

– ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Fugaku de forma brusca y un poco molesta.

–Papá, ¿cuanto dinero ganas por hora en tu trabajo? –pregunto el pequeño Sasuke de forma muy inocente.

–Eso no es asunto tuyo, ¿además porque me preguntas esto Sasuke? –pregunto su padre muy molesto y agotado, era obvio que ya quería deshacerse del pequeño.

–Solo quiero saber por favor dime, ¿cuanto dinero ganas por hora en tu trabajo? –Sasuke parecía desesperado por una respuesta.

–Está bien si tu insistes en que quieres saberlo, gano 500 dólares por hora –dijo su padre pensando que ya terminaría su interrogatorio.

–Oh ya entiendo –el pequeño Sasuke bajo su cabeza un poco triste y muy inocente pregunto –Papi, ¿me prestarías 250 dólares? –el niño no se esperaba ningún regaño.

¡Esto ya era el colmo!, primero le hacia un interrogatorio y ahora le pedía dinero; eso ya era demasiado para su aguante –Si la única razón por la que quieres saber lo que gano por hora es para pedir prestado dinero que seguro gastaras en comprar un juguete tonto o alguna otra tontería inútil de niños, entonces quiero que te marches directamente a tu habitación y que no me molestes mas con tu presencia, quédate en tu recama y piensa que no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces Sasuke. Yo trabajo duro todos los días como para lidiar con tu comportamiento tan infantil, un comportamiento que no es digno de un Uchiha –Fugaku no gritaba pero sus palabras eran muy severas para el corazoncito de Sasuke.

Sasuke bajo la mirada terriblemente triste él sabía que su padre hablaba sin pensar, pero esta vez había sido muy hiriente. En silencio se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta muy despacio. Fugaku se sentó en su sofá y comenzó incluso a ponerse más enojado acerca de las pregunta del pequeño, ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer tales preguntas sólo para obtener algo de dinero? Todo lo que su hijo quería el siempre se lo daba, es por eso que le parecía muy egoísta de parte de su hijo menor tal pregunta. Después de unas horas, el hombre se calmó y comenzó a pensar con más coherencia: Tal vez había algo que Sasuke realmente necesitaba comprar con esos 250 dólares y realmente el niño no pedía dinero muy a menudo. El hombre caminando se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y abrió la puerta muy despacio.

–Estas dormido hijo –pregunto Fugaku hablando bajo.

–No papá, aun estoy despierto –la voz de Sasuke se oía apagada y triste a los oído de Fugaku.

–He estado pensando, tal vez yo fui demasiado duro contigo sabes. Ha sido un día largo para mí y termine sacando mi frustración en ti, así que aquí están los 250 dólares que me pediste –Fugaku se los dio y Sasuke no pudo evitar irradiar la habitación con una hermosa sonrisa.

– ¡Gracias papi! –dijo Sasuke dando un salto de su cama.

Se levanto y agarro debajo de la almohada unos cuantos billetes arrugados. Cuando Fugaku vio que el muchacho ya tenía dinero, empezó a enfadarse de nuevo pero mucho más que antes. El niño contó despacio su dinero, y luego miró a su padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¿¡Para qué rayos quieres más dinero si ya tiene bastante!? –Fugaku esta vez alzo la voz provocando que su hijito desvaneciera su sonrisa y empezara a llorar.

–Porque yo no tenía suficiente dinero, pero ahora sí –dijo el pequeño sasuke entre hipadas –Papá, tengo 500 dólares ahora, ¿Puedo comprar una hora de tu tiempo? Por favor, siempre tienes tiempo para mamá para itachi pero nunca tienes tiempo para mí. Ven a casa temprano mañana porque gustaría jugar contigo por lo menos una vez –dijo el pequeño haciendo un puchero.

Por primera vez en su vida Fugaku Uchiha se sintió el ser más bajo y ruin de todo el mundo, ahora lo comprendía… su pequeño solo quería comprar su atención. Se sentía como el peor padre del universo. Pudo sentir como sus murallas de indiferencia caían frente a los ojos de Sasuke y en acto seguido tomo a su retoño en brazos. Sasuke observaba como su padre lloraba y le rogaba su perdón, este sin duda alguna lo perdono. Al día siguiente pasaron todo el día juntos y su padre le enseño que no necesitaba comprar su amor.

Ya que el amor y la atención de un padre siempre es gratis.

Fin.


End file.
